


good night

by pillars_stan_first_cryptid_second



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillars_stan_first_cryptid_second/pseuds/pillars_stan_first_cryptid_second
Summary: Lucio and Sandalphon have nightmares; but they’re together, so it’s alright.
Relationships: Lucio/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	good night

**Author's Note:**

> More Luciosan angst to fill the tag!

_The researcher’s freezing hands fumbling through his guts, toying and twisting with his core were sending shots of pain to his spine. He was screaming, crying for help, begging for mercy; praying that his creator, his dear creator who always smiled at him so tenderly, would come and save him from these cruel hands. Terror filled his heart. Nothing but the silence answered him._

  
_Chaos was the only thing around him. Primal beasts fighting primal beasts, brethren killing each other mercilessly, a medley of pure violence. He was part of it too, blood staining these soft wings he gave him. Nothing mattered anymore, not even the piercing pain in his side and the numbness in legs. A blood-curdling scream echoed through the battlefield as he killed his way through it. Still no answer._

  
_It was dark in there. So, so dark… Befitting for a disappointing beast like him. It had been so long since he got imprisoned here and last felt the warm rays of the sun on his skin. His throat, parched and dry, could not scream anymore, and the only sounds occasionally leaving him were whimpers and soft sobs, as heavy tears left his eyes. He didn’t hope for an answer._

  
Lucio woke up from an unusual noise at his side, and the strange absence of the bundle of warmth usually lying in his arms. He turned his gaze towards the sound, alerted, and felt his heart drop at the sight in front of him. Sandalphon, the almighty supreme Primarch, who never showed what he thought was a weakness, was curled up on his side, heavy sobs shaking his chest and shoulders. His hands were desperately clutching his hair, as his whimpers got louder. Lucio hurriedly enveloped him in his arms, softly grabbing his hands and shaking him awake.

  
“Sandalphon, my love; wake up.”

  
Crimson eyes violently opened, filled with fear, and despair, and something _else_. The Primarch pulled his lover closer and started crying into his chest. He was repeating Lucio’s name like a prayer, again and again, and **again**. The Speaker passed his hand through the brunette’s curls, and kissed away the tears, steadily rocking him. The terror on his face; he’d never seen it before. Who, even what, could have done something so terrible to make his beloved archangel that afraid?

  
After he calmed down a bit, Sandalphon muttered under his shaky breath.

  
“The laboratories… Pandemonium…”

  
So that was it; memories of that bloody past resurfacing. Lucio hugged him tighter, still covering his face in kisses. That pain that radiated through every inch of his skin, he didn’t deserve it. 

  
“It’s alright dear, I’m here. Right there, by your side. No one will hurt you like that anymore; I’ll make sure of it because I love you.”

  
“… Love you too…”


End file.
